


When in France

by Hazel_Sky



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Sky/pseuds/Hazel_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's class is taking a trip to France and he gets stuck with Arthur as a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in France

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel the need to apologize for this work ahead of time. It's my first fic, so obviously not the best, and I basically decided to write this because I was laughing at immature boys. I actually just recently traveled to France and some things said are pretty much direct quotes because I thought it was so funny how the boys were handling having to share a bed. And when in the City of Love, what else can you do but think of fan fiction? Yeah, I'm really sorry bout this one.

Merlin sat with his head resting against the vibrating bus window. He had gotten stuck next to a classmate’s Grandma, Guinevere, on the long flight to France, crushing any hope of starting of his trip off with a friend. It wasn’t that Merlin didn’t know the other students on the trip, per say, but rather he either didn’t care for them, or didn’t know them well enough to strike up a conversation. Merlin lifted his head from the shaking glass, sure he had just received a mild concussion, and glanced towards the other students. In front of him, toward the middle of the bus, was Pendragon and a cluster of laughing teens. Of course he had no problem making friends. People seemed to migrate towards him, like he was the sun and they were all Icarus, wax slowly dripping from their wings as they flew towards him unaware.   
“OKA’” The word came blasting over the bus speakers, snapping Merlin from his musings.   
“I ha’e here yo’r room parings, eh?” The thickly accented words flowed from their tour guide at the front of the bus, a tiny French lady going by the nickname Freya.   
“Now ‘ere es only one bed for theh double rooms, eh one big bed eh one small bed for theh triples. You will ‘ave to share, eh?” Immediately the boys burst into argument.   
“Well I’m not gay so, I’ll sleep on the floor if I have to!” One boy shouted, followed by a laugh, and the others joined in around him. Merlin rolled his eyes.   
“Oka’, first double.” The tour guide began listing off names and passing out the matching room keys. “Merlin, Athu’, eh Gwaine, you ‘ave a triple.”   
“I CALL THE SINGLE BED!” Gwaine lurched to his feet in triumph causing all his friends to crackle. Arthur grabbed Gwaine into a headlock as they both tumbled over at the bus’ next turn.  
Goddamnit. Merlin banged his head on the window. He could feel his chances of making friends slip right through his fingers, along with the hotel’s room key. Shit. Merlin stared accusingly at the key looking up at him from bus floor.   
“Hey Merlin!” The voice was unmistakable. He rolled his eyes before sticking his head out from behind the seat.   
“You know I’m fine sharing a bed, you have your half, I’ll have mine, and if we roll over,” Arthur shrugged, then sent Merlin a wink, “we don’t talk about it in the morning.” This of course through all his followers into a fit of laughter, and Merlin himself couldn’t hold back a chuckle as a slow blush climbed his neck.   
“I won’t tell if you won’t” Merlin winked back, causing the bus to erupt even louder. Arthur, however, never dropped his gaze from Merlin. A slow smile evolved, and then he turned away. 

Merlin was woken from his short-lived nap by a blaring “WAHKEY WAHKEY! Eve’ybody up, we a’e he’e!” Merlin groaned at his lack of sleep and glanced out the window. The hotel was beautiful. They were located in the middle of Paris, complete with overhanging balconies and a bakery right next door. He scrambled out of the bus behind the others to fully gawk at the magnificent city. A hand soon clapped Merlin on the back, shaking him from his ravine of awe.   
“La citie d’adore, eh?” Arthur stood beside him, wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes wandered to the group of girls from their tour group. “and when in Rome..” He wandered off wistfully. Merlin stared after him, his face a puzzle, followed by his grumbled, “We’re not even in Rome, you idiot.” Arthur turned back to look at him from where he stood chatting with the girls.   
“Shall we, roomie?” Arthur winked again. Merlin simply rolled his eyes. A cart of luggage then flew by them, followed by Gwaine shouting, “Lets go ladies! Or am I going to have to do all the work myself?” Merlin laughed and jogged after him. Now Gwaine, he could learn to like. The three of them slid to a halt in front of the tiny elevator big enough for about half a person and a suitcase, before resuming their run up the flight of steep, winding stairs, surely looking to kill one of them.   
“What floor were we?” Merlin shouted breathlessly as they came to the third floor. Gwaine looked over his shoulder with a sly smile.  
“Seven.” Merlin was sure he’d die right then and there. But soon enough, they came to their room. They ran inside, panting, and shoving one another, until they noticed the giant cube of ice situated directly in the middle of their room.   
Merlin, Gwaine, and Arthur froze and gawked at the giant piece of frosted glass in front of them.   
“What in the bloody hell” Gwaine cursed softly. Their shower was centered in the middle of their room, a simple cube of frosted glass with a small glass cube for their toilet. Gwaine walked around it in awe.   
“There’s just no escaping it. Well lads, we’re about to get real close, real quick.” At that Arthur broke. His face split from awestruck to hysterical in a matter of seconds, and it seemed nothing in the world could stop his maniac laughter. Merlin simply shifted his dumbfounded look from the shower to Arthur, who was now on the ground shaking with laughter. Gwaine was next, doubling over in hysteria, until ever so slowly, Merlin’s own grin started to form until he was laughing right alongside Arthur and Gwaine. He laughed until he was on the floor next to Arthur and Gwaine was holding himself up against that damned shower.   
“Damn the French.” Merlin laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.   
“Hey what do you say we just conserve water and shower together?” Arthur fell into a second fit of laughter. “We’re going to see it all anyway. No homo or anything.” Merlin simply joined in the laughter until it was time to leave for dinner.

Merlin had just began to drift into sleep, no thanks to Gwaine’s obnoxious snoring, when a body came crashing him. He woke with a start before realizing Arthur had greedily rolled onto his side of the bed. Merlin scoffed in annoyance and stuck out his elbow, straight into Arthur’s back.   
“Ow!” Arthur complained, elbowing Merlin back. “Trying to sleep here, if you don’t mind.” Merlin scoffed again.  
“You’re on my side of the bed, you clotpole!” Arthur flipped over to face Merlin.  
“What’d you just call me?” Merlin leaned in until he was a mere inch from Arthur’s face. He could have sworn he heard Arthur’s breath catch.  
“Clot. Pole.” Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin into a headlock and rolled him to the other side of the bed. Laughing, Merlin slid out and tackled Arthur. Soon they were both laughing hysterically as they rolled about, wrestling and fighting for the bed. Then before Merlin realized what was happening, Arthur had him pinned, a wrist in each hand, his thighs weighed down by Arthur’s strong legs. Arthur breathed over him, inches away, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Merlin drank in the sight of him. His normally perfect blond hair was scattered in deliciously sweaty disarray, that paired with his goofy grin was enough to send Merlin into giggles. Arthur looked stricken for a moment before collecting himself with a slow smile.  
“What’s so funny Mer-lin?” Merlin could only giggle harder. Then Arthur lowered himself just a fraction, and Merlin’s laughter ceased with a gasp. Arthur’s hard cock was pressed flush against his own.   
“Oh.” Merlin gasped as Arthur’s faced inched closer. His eyes shot down to those luscious lips and watched as they neared his own. He gazed once more into Arthur’s eyes, and then his lips were eagerly claimed. The kiss was hungry and desperate, like a man trapped in the desert finding water for the first time. And he supposed that was exactly what he was, except their school was their desert, and Merlin was his first glimpse of water. Merlin’s fingers tugged into Arthur’s hair as Arthur’s right hand framed his face and his left hand roamed his body. They desperately rocked their hips into each other as their kisses became increasingly sloppy. Merlin choked back a moan that had Arthur falling into orgasm, his release bringing Merlin’s own undoing. They laid together, Arthur’s head in the crook of Merlin’s neck, while they came back to themselves. Arthur’s hand tangled into Merlin’s hair as he slowly pulled back and looked into Merlin’s eyes, searching for any sign of regret. Instead of finding it, Merlin softly cupped his cheek and leaned up to touch their lips together. Arthur let out a sigh that seemed to have been held for years. Merlin pulled back just enough to whisper into Arthur’s lips, “No homo or anything.” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
